helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unerkannt im Unkarland
Andre gewidmet. Und auch wenn du selbst dette irjendwie anders interpretiert, es kommt doch von Herzen. Prolog 17. März 1021 n. NM., Frühling in Down Under Komm lieber März und mache die Bäume wieder grün..., klang das alte Fohlenlied durch Lolas Kopf, als sie mit geschulterter Dragunov und in Wächteruniform die Straße von Capra in die Ziegenhauptstadt marschiert kam, halt bloß die Schnauze! Für irgendwelche ollen Assoziationen mit blöden Jahreszeiten hatte sie gerade echt keinen Bock, die fleißig auf den sprießenden Feldern ackernden Ziegen und Böcke konnten ihr nicht minder gestohlen bleiben, das blöde frische Grün des Grases und die verfluchten blühenden Sträucher ging ihr sowas von am Arsch vorbei, die dämlichen Pflastersteine, der Scheißweg, die Scheißhöhle, das beschissene Leben! Was war das alles bloß für ein heuchlerisches Spiel von beschissenen Scheißpolitikern, und allen voran dieses verlogene Arschloch von Ziegenkönich, der so sehr auf Frieden machte und hintenrum alle in die Pfanne kloppte; sei es für auf Kosten eines anderen Volkes oder sonstwem – und kaum jemand in diesem ach-so-tollen Sozialismus durchschaute das; dass alle Fäde bei ihm zusammenliefen, dass er bestimmte, wo es lang ging, dass er Equestria von einem Krieg in den anderen ritt – und dann das! Einen Berg als Vorwand nehmen, um ins Wechselreich einmarschieren zu können, ja aber sicher, und selbstverständlich alle Schuld den anderen in die Hufschuhe schieben! Und wie praktisch, dass er mal eben für eine Woche urplötzlich verschwunden war, angeblich abgeschossen mitten im tiefsten Gebirge, keine überlebenden Zeugen – und sein ehrgeiziger General hatte kurzerhuf das ganze Volk mobilisiert und blitzkriegtaktisch binnen genau dieser Zeitspanne den ganzen Krieg auf einen Schlag zu seinen Gunsten geschlagen... aber natürlich wurde das als Größenwahn abgetan und brav geteilt; bloß gut, dass weder König Terra noch Königin Safira so dumm waren und dieses Spiel nicht mitspielten – dafür die ganzen anderen Dummen umso mehr! Aber das war ja nur die Spitze des Eisberges, korrigiere, die Spitze ausgenommen des Gipfelkreuzes, denn dies war Stryker. Und das verzieh sie niemandem. Vor allem nicht ihr. --- Ins Ziegenschloss zu kommen war wie üblich keine Schwierigkeit, es wurde ja nicht mal groß kontrolliert – wie armseelig! So trabte Lola kurz darauf in ihr Zimmer, seelenruhig, ihre Wut zurückhaltend - mal sehen, wie die kleine Schlampe dazu stünde! Den Magieblocker hatte sie natürlich um Ärmel ihrer Uniform, bereit ihn in Sekundenschnelle zu benutzen. Die Tür stand offen, drinnen rauschten Züge entlang – andere Ponys kämpften für ihr Land, Prinzesschen in der Betonburg durfte spielen! Ohne anzuklopfen übertrat Lola die Schwelle zum Heiligtum Soneas und räusperte sich vernehmlich, demonstrativ fordernd am Rahmen lehnend. Miss Alihorn hielt soeben einen Erzbomber an und drehte sich erwartungsvoll lächelnd um, nur um gleich darauf ein Pokerface aufzusetzen und sich wieder ihrer Arbeit als Fahrdienstleiteröse zu widmen: „Ach guck an, du mal wieder... watt los?“ --- Lola musste sich echt zusammenreißen und versuchte sich des Smalltalks. Offensichtlich genervt gab Sonea nur gleichgültige oder alberne Kommentare zu ihren Fragen und wirkte so gesprächsbereit wie Max, der frühmorgens aus der Heia geschmissen wurde, was Lola schon erwartet hatte. Noch aber die Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-Fassade haltend steigerte sich ihre Wut auf die Prinzessin immer mehr, und es bedurfte aller Selbstbeherrschung, um ihr nicht auf der Stelle das Rückgrat zu brechen – am liebsten hätte sie ihr die Hufe abgetrennt, ihr ihr ach so schönes Fell abrasiert und sie zum elendigen Krepieren in die Wüste geschickt! Auch wenngleich ihr die Antworten egal waren, nur die eine interessierte sie: "Und Stryker? Er war nur deinetwegen dort." "Tragisch, aber nicht meine Schuld. Ich habe ja nicht um Hilfe gebeten." „Tja, dumm g'laaf... zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.“ Das war zu viel! Lola ließ den Magieblocker in ihren Huf gleiten, packte die Alihornstute am Hals, drückte ihr den Ring auf das Horn und brachte sie mit einem kräftigen Schlag in die Bauchregion auf die Knie. Sonea war zu überrascht, als das sie hätte reagieren können, und Lola nutzte das natürlich voll aus: Als Nächstes durfte Soneas Gesicht mit dem großen Spiegel Bekanntschaft machen. Sie schaffte es grade noch schnell genug, die Augen zu schließen, als sich das brechende Glas in ihr Fleisch schnitt: "NICHT DEINE SCHULD ALSO?!?! WARUM WAR ER DENN SONST DA?!?!" Lola schlug sie erneut in den Spiegel. Blut rann über das Glas, den Tisch darunter und Tropfte über dessen Kante auf den Boden. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich mit jeder Sekunde. Beim dritten Aufprall mischten sich Schmerztränen unter das Blut, welche Sonea aus den fest zugekniffenen Augen flossen: "DU UND DEINE SCHEIßDRECKSFAMILE!! IHR SEIT AN ALLEM SCHULD!!! HAUPTSACHE EURER EIGENEN FAMILE GEHTS GUT!! IHR VERSCHWENDET NICHT DEN GERINGSTEN GEDANKEN DARAN WAS EURE TATEN FÜR AUSWIRKUNGEN AUF ANDERE HABEN!!!" Tränen aus Wut und Trauer flossen wie Sturzbäche über Lolas Wangen. Mehr bekam Sonea nicht mehr mit. Beim sechsten und letzten Schlag auf den Spiegel übermannte sie der Schmerz und vor ihren Augen wurde es rabenschwarz. Lola ließ die bewusstlose Sonea einfach zur Seite fallen, und fiel dann selbst. Und stand nicht auf. Sie blieb liegen und weinte. ... Die Wachen waren ihr nicht sonderlich wohl gesinnt und ließen sie das auch spüren, dazu kratzten die Huffesseln wie Sau, aber gut, solange sie ihr nicht die Fresse polierten... der Weg vom Kerker in den Thronsaal kam ihr wie ne halbe Ewigkeit vor, Carnossa wäre ein Scheißdreck dagegen! Überall abzweigende Gänge, wie leicht es wäre den beiden zu entkommen... wobei, unter dem Helm des Rechten lugte ein feuerroter Schopf hervor, ganz schlecht sich mit Ghost Rider Marlin anzulegen, der war vom Fach – kein allzu großes Problem, aber es auszuprobieren hinterließ einen faden Beigeschmack auf ihrer Zunge, die Sache mit Daerons Tod wirkte nach. Die letzte Wendeltreppe hinauf, einmal tief durchatmen, das große Tor schwang auf, die große Halle tat sich vor ihnen auf, und ein Ziegenkönich mit ziemlich rotem Schädel blickte sie von seinem Thron verachtend an – pfff, Spasti, der... der Spott blieb ihr im Hals stecken, Eross saß daneben und rang sichtlich mit sich selbst... ohoh, das sah weniger gut aus – hmpf, was sollt's, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel: „Hi Eross.“ „Hallo Lola... mir fehlen die Worte.“ „Sorry, wollte dich da nicht mit reinziehen.“ „Schon okey, ich musste sowieso nach Down Under...“ „Ett is' äußerst unhöflich, den Gastgeber jeflissentlich zu ignorier'n!“, pflaumte der auf hundertachzig, „und glaubt bloß nich, datt ich mir des jefallen lasse! - Wenn's nach mir ginge würde ich dich kleines Miststück im allertiefsten Höhlenloch versenken lassen, und glaub mir, da kommst du den Rest deines erbärmlichen Lebens nicht mehr raus!“ „Robert, jetzt mach aber mal nen Punkt, ja? Lola hat...“ „ICH WEIß WAS LOLA HAT, MEINE TOCHTER AUF DIE MIESESTE ART UND WEISE VERTEIDIGUNGSUNFÄHIG GEMACHT UND HALB TOTGESCHLAGEN, VON DEN GANZEN GLASSPLITTERN ZU SCHWEIGEN!!! UND BEVOR DU MIT IRGENDWELCHEN HERZZEREIßENDEN GESCHICHTEN KOMMST VON WEGEN DIE ARME LOLA IST OHNE ELTERN AUFGEWACHSEN UND WAS WEIß ICH GEBE ICH ES DIR AUCH GERNE SCHRIFTLICH – SIE HAT MEINE TOCHTER IN MEINEM SCHLOSS IN MEINEM REICH ANGEGRIFFEN, UND MEIN GESETZ SAGT, DASS ICH DARÜBER ENTSCHEIDEN DARF, WAS ICH MIT IHR ANSTELLE!!!“ „Schön, war ja klar, dass sowas kommt...“, der Ziegenkönich stand kurz vor dem Supergau, „und das auch, aber bevor du zustichst, überleg dir mal, warum Lola Sonea zusammengeschlagen hat, auch wenn ich es nicht gutheiße, aber nen triftigen Grund wird's wohl schon gegeben haben.“ Roberts ganzer Körper bebte vor Zorn, aber er beherrschte sich noch. Noch: „Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendein beschissener Grund sowas rechtfertigt!“ „Und was stellst du dir als Bestrafung vor?“ „Das sage ich dir jetzt lieber nicht.“ „Es ist mein gutes Recht, das als ihr König zu erfahren, das steht sogar...“ „ICH WEIß!!!“ „Also?“ Schnauben: „Das soll Sonea entscheiden, wenn sie wieder kann.“ „Ich hoffe sie kann nie wieder!“, das setzte nen Schlag von Mellis, Lola ging zu Boden und zischte ungebrochen: „Ha, jetzt schlagt ihr schon gefesselte Stuten für freie Meinungsäußerung, was für Weicheier!“ „Ich muss dich wirklich unterbrechen Lola, es ist grad echt unangebracht!“, fuhr ihr Eross über den Mund und sah Robert fest in die Augen: „Jetzt schwing keine Reden und fass dich kurz, du bist der Könich, du entscheidest, und zwar jetzt!“ „Warum versuchst du mir in meinem eigenen Schloss vorzuschreiben, was ich zu tun habe, hä?!“ „Weil ich euch allen helfen möchte, kapierst du das nicht?!“ „Pfff, aber deinen Lolaschatz schreist du nicht so an, na vielen Dank auch.“ „Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, du verhältst dich ja nicht älter als sie.“ „Weißt du was, es wäre jetzt echt besser, wenn du dich verpisst, und zwar sofort, bevor ich dir wirklich noch eine runterhaue!“ „Und das hilft uns definiv weiter.“ „Dann hör auf, dich wie ein Arschloch zu benehmen!“ „Zum Arschlochsein gehören immer zwei...“, die Luft knisterte, so geladen waren die erhitzten Gemüter, „aber gut. Worum es mir eigentlich geht ist die Black Op, auf der du eigentlich längst sein solltest.“ „Ja, geht ja nu nich mehr ohne Sonea!“ „Stattdessen gebe ich dir Lola mit, sie kann das mindestens genauso gut.“ Der klappte fassungslos der Mund auf: „Ach ja, ich soll diese, diese... du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle, dir haben sie doch ins...“ „Spar dir die Flüche, ich halte das für ne gute Idee.“ „Ja, du, ich nich!“ „Schau mal, du hättest eine persönliche bestausgebildete Assistentin dabei, die obendrein unter deinem vollen Kommando steht und das ganze Gepäck schleppen darf, ist das nichts?“ Robert winkte ab: „Nein, keine Option, auf keinen Fall, das wäre ja fast noch ne Belohnung – nee du, im Leben nicht, die soll im Kerker verrotten, bis sie ne olle alte Runzel ist!“ „Sie ist ein halbes Fohlen und hatte nie eine Familie, krieg das bitte in deinen Kopf! Und ganz egal was Sonea zu ihr gesagt hat, die Fakten stehen, Stryker ist tot, und für sie hat deine Tochter ihren Vater auf dem Gewissen – weil sie es nicht anders begreifen kann und will!“ „Das ist lächerlich, das ist absolut lächerlich – soll ich jetzt etwa Fohlensitter spielen und ihr neuer Dad werden?! Vergiss es, das Gör ist alt genug, um endlich wie eine Erwachsene zu denken, und bei Asozialen kenne ich kein Pardon!“ „Ja, das ist guter Sozialismus... für anders Denkende habt ihr hier in eurem schönen Down Under keinen Platz.“ „Es gibt Gesinde, für das würde ich nicht mal einen heruntergekommenen Schuppen hergeben, so wahr ich der Könich bin und mein Veto habe! Und sei bloß froh, dass Luna grade nich da is', die würde... ich will's mir jar nich vorstellen!“ „Und genau ist dein Problem, du versuchst es ja nicht mal.“ „Warum soll ich ihr entgegenkommen, nach all dem, was sie meiner Familie angetan hat und was sie mir gerade antut?! Was bist du eigentlich für ein Vater, hast du keinen Funken Verantwortung für deine Fohlen?!“ „Ich würde sie mit meinem Leben beschützen und nicht zulassen, dass ihnen etwas zustößt.“ „Aber im selben Atemzug wirfst du mir vor die Beinahemöderin meiner Tochter...“ „Lola hat echt Mist gebaut, das streite ich nicht ab, aber sie hat nicht begriffen was sie da angerichtet hat! Auf der Straße und im Waisenhaus galt „Wie du mir, so ich dir!“, also kann ich ihre Reaktion nachvollziehen, auch wenn sie echt zu hart war.“ „Ja danke für die Erkenntnis Herr Philosoph, möchten Sie mit mir noch über den kategorischen Imperativ diskutieren oder ist Ihnen Marx' Manifest lieber?“ „Danke, Das Kapital hat mir gereicht – und sieh es als Chance, nicht als Rache.“ „Also schön, wenn's sein muss – aber wenn sie sich auch nur einmal daneben benimmt, ich schwör's dir, die siehst du nie wieder, mir doch egal womit du mir drohst, macht ja oft genug jemand!“ „Gut, also abgemacht? - Du nimmst Lola mit auf die Black Op und sie gehorcht dir auf's Wort und im Gegenzug lässt du sie im Anschluss laufen?“ „So schonmal gar nicht, nee nee, aber ich merk's mir, vielleicht springt dabei ja das ein oder andere Jährchen bei raus.“ „Das ist nen Wort.“ „Aber Eross...“ „Tu, was ich dir befehle.“ „Eross, ich mach das nicht!“ „Tu bitte, was ich dir befehle.“ Augenrollen beider verfeindeter Parteien, der Vermittler verschränkte die Hufe: „Ich will es hören, von beiden von euch.“ „Ich akzeptiere die Bedingungen.“ „Ich... auch.“ „Gut, dann steht es so, der Ghost Rider Marlin ist Zeuge...“, Mellis brummte unwillig, „wenn Sie bitte die Freundlichkeit hätten Miss O'Reilly die Fesseln abzunehmen?“ „Mein Könich gibt die Befehle.“ „Ich dachte, Sie seien einzig dem Sozialismus loyal?“ „Kein Kommentar.“ „Robert, bitte?“ „Mach hinne Mellis und kratz datt Krams für die BO zusammen, wir brechen in ner Stunde auf.“ „Gut, gut, würdet ihr Lola und mich bitte einen Moment alleine lassen?“ --- „Eross, das mache ich nicht, vergiss es!“ „Ich zwinge dich nicht dazu, nur damit das klar ist. Aber bedenke: Mit Robert ist nie gut Kirschen esssen, und auch wenn es weder mir noch dir schmeckt, aber er spielt mit mehr verdeckten Karten und Assen an den unmöglichsten und taktisch klügsten Stellen als irgendjemand sonst. Und eins kann ich dir prohpezeihen: Er wird dich jagen und töten lassen, egal was es kosten wird, oder er wird die Sache selbst in die Hufe nehmen... ihn habe ich längst verloren, dich möchte ich nicht verlieren.“ „Und wenn er mich auf dieser Mission umbringt? - Kein Schwein würde es merken und er ist fein raus!“ „Dann sorge ich persönlich dafür, dass er für seine Verbrechen zur Rechtschaffenheit gezogen wird, egal, was es mich kostet. Und außerdem, so sehr er dich tot sehen will, so sehr steht er mit dem Rücken zur Wand – hoch zu pokern ist das eine, alles zu verlieren das andere, und das würde er kaum riskieren.“ „Aber er würde.“, Eross sah aus dem Fenster: „Ja, er würde.“ „Das heißt, ich habe keine Wahl.“ „Ich ebenso wenig.“ „Dann... wünsch mir Glück, ich steh das schon irgendwie durch.“ „So wie damals in Nigeria, da sah's auch ziemlich düster aus – viel Glück dir, und komm wohlbehalten zurück.“ „Ich geb mir Mühe... auf Stealth-Mission irgendwo im Nirgendwo mit einem Irren, na das kann ja heiter werden!“ --- Erstes Kapitel: Kaltstart Die Stunde später im Zug Die erste Station würde das Kristallkönigreich sein, bis dahin mussten sich Robert und Lola nicht näher kommen, als die Abteilwände dick waren. Dumm nur, dass sie sich mit zwei nicht minder wütenderen Ziegenarmisten die Kabine teilen musste, die ihr demonstrativ in voller Uniform und mit entsicherten Sturmgewehren face-en-face hockten und vor Anspannung nicht mal blinzelten... und obendrein noch voll nach Stinkebock dufteten, Brunft ließ grüßen! Vielleicht war es aber doch ganz gut, aus Down Under raus zu sein, der Lynchmob am Bahnhof hatte sie zwar wenig interessiert, aber eine gewisses Gefühl im tiefsten Hinterkopf wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben: „Na, seid ihr aus Stein oder übt ihr für einen Starrwettbewerb?“, keine Reaktion, pfff, wie langweilig, aber hey, wer den lieben langen Tag nur Sozialismus eingetrichtert bekam musste ja irgendwann verdummen... draußen zogen weite Wälder und Felder vorbei, dort lag die große Freiheit, und nur ein Fenster trennte sie von ihr. Ob es sonderlich schwer wäre, die beiden Chamäleons zu entwaffnen und über den Unicorn River zu schicken, einfach den Schlag zu öffnen und frei zu sein, für immer? Vogelfrei und vagabundierend? Tief im Nichts, ungestört, natürlich, ursprünglich... alleine. Für immer? Und wie sie das Einfahrtsignal des ersten Dorfes passierten, rückte sich Lola entschlossen die Uniform zurecht, alles zu erdulden, was da auch kommen mochte. --- „Kristallstadt, alles aussteigen, dieser Zug endet hier!“, na endlich! Vor allen anderen war Lola an der Tür und hebelte das Blatt auf, bloß raus aus dem stickigen Kabuff mit den müffelnden Spaßbremsen! Es hatte frisch geregnet, und auf dem sandigen Bahnsteig breitete sich eine große und dreckige Pfütze genau vor ihren Hufen aus – nicht unbedingt erpicht auf ein Bad machte sie einen Trippelschritt zurück, um über den Übergang aus dem nächsten Waggon auszusteigen, als ihr jemand plötzlich einen saftigen Tritt in den Hintern versetzte und sie in hohem Bogen und mit einem lauten Platsch! der Länge nach mitten hinein in die Plörre klatschte. Das schadenfrohe Gelächter hallte tosend in ihren Ohren, wütend rappelte sie sich auf – und bekam sogleich einen Huf in den Rücken: „Schön liegenbleiben Ponyfotze, ich hasse nasse Hufe, haha!“ Mit ganzer Kraft drückte die sich plötzlich aus dem Schlamm ab, der Unterdrücker verlor den Halt und legte sich mit rudernden Hufen neben sie in die stinkende Brühe. Mit beiden Hufen ging sie ihm an die Kehle, zwei weitere Ziegen schritten ein und prügelten die Stute mit ihren Gewehrkolben von ihrem Kameraden runter, eine dritte legte ihre Kalaschnikow an, während die anderen sie fest gepackt im Klammergriff hielten. Aus Lolas Mund tropfte Blut, die Zicke sah zu allem entschlossen aus, als die Wächterin vor ihr ausspuckte: „Na los doch, knall mich doch endlich ab, ich hab's nicht anders verdient!“ „Aufhören!“, Robert näherte sich grimmig dem Ring und schüttelte schnaubend den Kopf: „Gerlinde, das ist die Munition nicht wert.“ Schweigend machten sich die Gehörnten wieder zurück an ihre Aufgaben, die schaulustigen Kristallponys traben ebenso ab, der Ziegenkönich schritt ohne Lola eines Blickes zu würdigen zum Packwagen des am gegenüberliegenden Bahnsteigs wartenden Zuges und kletterte mit einem großen Satz hinein: „Mach hinne, alles wartet auf dich.“ --- Back on Track ging es wesentlich gemütlicher weiter als zuvor, auch wenn aus der ersten Plüsch- eine vierte Holzklasse geworden war. Die einzige Sitzbank blockierte ein der Länge nach schnarchender Robert, sodass Lola sich nahe an den Kohleofen verkrümelte, auf dem sie ihre triefnasse Jacke ausgebreitet hatte und der ihr geschundenes Fell langsam aber sicher trocknete. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte dumpf von einem schweren Schlag, die paar Blutergüsse und Schürfwunden störten sie nicht weiter, nichts im Vergleich zu Shanghai, nicht mal ansatzweise! Das permanente Sägen ging ihr höllisch auf den Keks, aber wenn sie dem Ziegenkönich ein paar dreckige Socken zwischen die Zähne gestopft hätte... egal, was sollt's, die eine Mission und danach nie wieder! Lola musste zugeben, schon mit weitaus schlimmeren Gestalten zusammengearbeitet zu haben, sei es der korrupte Chef einer örtlichen Rebellengruppe, der Kinder als Zahlungsmittel akzeptierte, Drogendealer, die ihre Gegenspieler und Kundschaft gegen Straffreiheit verrieten, oder Frau Lumpe... nein, dann doch lieber hier im Warmen beim Rattern und Schnarchen eines durchgeknallten Kommunisten, dessen Zeit langsam aber sicher ablief. Ihre strotzende Selbstsicherheit trügte nur eine Frage: Wohin ging es eigentlich? --- Aus Schauern wurde Landregen, während der leere Kohlezug einem Fluss auf verschlugenen Schienen folgend sich immer weiter und höher das Kristallgebirge hinauf schlängelte. Hier und da kam ein Abzweig oder eine Grube in Sicht; sie kannte die Strecke von der Equestriakarte, aber gerade deswegen: Was trieb sie hierher, hier gab es doch gar nichts außer Bergen und Schnee? --- Gegen Abend erreichte die Fuhre dann schließlich das Bergwerk „Edelweiß“, die letzte und höchste Mine des ganzen Kristallkönigreiches. Es goss mittlerweile wie aus Eimern, was aber offensichtlich weder die Belegschaft noch den Ziegenkönich zu stören schien: „Ick mach euch Abendbrot!“ Besonders viel zu sehen gab es nicht: Drei Stollenmundlöcher, aus denen sie allen drei achtkanig wieder rausgeschmissen wurde, die Grubenverwaltung, zwei Hochbunker, eine Wohn- und Aufenthaltsbaracke – öde – und steile Felswände, an die sich so gut es ging Bäume klammerten. Die hohen Gipfel verhingen die dicken Regenwolken, nass-kalter Nebel sickerte durch bis auf die Knochen – egal, besser als alles andere... und morgen war auch noch ein Tag. Zu futtern gab es Eintopf und Brot, nichts besonders Spektakuläres, und zum Schlafen wies ein Ziegenbock ihr die Küchenbank zu – auch gut, immerhin nicht draußen. Das harte Brett im Rücken schlief Lola müde ein. --- Es musste gegen Mitternacht gewesen sein, als etwas in der Speisekammer klapperte und Lola aufweckte. Ein Blick in die Dunkelheit offenbarte nichts Außergewöhnliches, schulterzuckend drehte sie sich um und war eben wieder eingeschlafen, als eine Blechtasse zu Boden schepperte und sie endgültig hochschrecken ließ. Bestimmt irgendein verfluchter Vielfraß, der obendrein noch das Licht angelassen hatte!, grollte sie, wohl wissend, dass das schon ausreichte, um sie den Rest der Nacht wachzuhalten, wuchtete sich verschlafen hoch, renkte die schmerzende Wirbelsäule zurück an Ort und Stelle und tapste durch die düstere Kantine hin zum Stromkasten – wenn sie den erwischte! Doch der geflieste Raum vor ihren Hufen war vollkommen ausgestorben, alle Gerätschaften standen, lagen oder hinten korrekt an Ort und Stellen... pfff, wahrscheinlich nur ein oller Poltergeist in Form einer Ratte oder sowas, nur blöd, dass der einzige Wandschalter am anderen Ende gleich neben der Anrichte an die Mauer geklebt worden war – wer hatte denn diese Scheißelektrik hier installiert? Lautlos gähnend schlurfte sie einmal quer durch das Zimmer, glotzte das blöde Stück Plastik ganz schön lange fragend an und schaffte es kaum mehr, ihren Huf bis an Ort und Stelle zu bugsieren – gleich aus, Ende! Und wie sie all ihre Kraft dazu aufbrachte, um die finalen Zentimeter zu überbrücken, trat die schwarze Gestalt hinterrücks an sie heran und rammte das Tranciermesser mitten hinein in ihr zartes Mark. --- Über Lola schaukelte schwach quietschend ein modriger Lampenschirm, dessen Glühbirne in etwa so viel Licht wie eine Taschenlampe aus dem Yps-Heft spendete. Ihre Arme schmerzten und fühlten sich taub an und standen in merkwürdigen Winkeln von ihrem Körper ab, auch ihre Beine waren aufgespreizt. Das schlimmste aber war neben der Übelkeit – es roch außerdem, als ob sie sich bereits mehrfach übergeben hatte – das Brennen in ihrem Magengrube, das sich anfühlte, als habe sie eine ganze Packung Drei-Zoll-Nägel verspeist – rostig und spitz, versteht sich. Diese Schmerzen waren es auch, die sie sich ihrer misslichen Lage bewusst machten: Gefesselt an allen vier Hufen und mit etwas drückendem um den Hals hing sie schräg an einen Tisch gekettet hilflos in einem finsteren Raum, in dem nur die halb kaputte Funzel ein Minimum an Sicht spendete. „H... hallo...?“, rief sie zögernd ins Dunkel, „ist da wer?“ Statt einer Antwort sprangen plötzlich die Schlösser auf und sie stürzte hinab auf den braunen Steinboden, kippte vornüber und schmeckte den kalten Granit auf den aufgeplatzten Lippen – d-das war kein Braunstein... In Windeseile rappelte sie sich panisch auf, zog sich an der Folterbank auf die Hinterhufe und ballte die vorderen, zum Kampf bereit: „Zeig... zeig dich!“ Ein eiskalter Wind fuhr ihr durch das Fell und ließ sie frösteln, aus heiterem Himmel traf sie eine eiserne Pranke und schickte sie nieder; mühevoll versuchte Lola zurück in Position zu kommen, als sie die zweite Schelle endgültig kampfunfähig machte. Etwas packte sie am Kragen und knallte sie auf den Tisch, von dem sie gekommen war, und hielt eisern ihre Kehle umklammert. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schwächer, die Dunkelheit senkte sich über ihren Kopf – nein, sie musste kämpfen, kämpfen, überleben! Bilder flogen vor ihren Augen vorbei, Erinnerungen an schöne Momente – der erste Kuss, eine gelungene Wächtermission, Lea –, schlechte Tage, Traumata... alles in Bruchteilen von Sekunden. Und wie der Strom abriss, grinste sie eine Fratze voller spitzer Reißzähne blutrünstig an: „Hallo du!“ --- Die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen starrte Lola Nightmare Moon zitternd wie Espenlaub an: „Nahhh, du brauchst dich doch nicht vor mir zu fürchten – ICH MÖCHTE DOCH BLOß SPIELEN, MUHAHAHA!!!“ Dieses Angebot war nicht auszuschlagen und die Königin der Dunkelheit bestand darauf, als sie ihrem Opfer vier Spieße durch die Extremitäten jagte und es so wehrlos auf der Platte zappelte: „Weißt du... ich dachte einst, es gäbe nur mich, mich, mich, mich! Aber dann kam etwas in mein Leben, das ich nicht für möglich gehalten habe... etwas Kleines, Böses, Dämonisches! Ich liebe es so sehr, und auch wenn es seine Gabe noch nicht entdeckt hat, so wird der Tag kommen, an dem es sie beschwören wird – UND DANN WIRD DIESE WELT UNS GEHÖREN!!!“ Zwei schnelle Schnitte quer über Lolas Brustkorb, die Stute schrie in den höchsten Tönen, als der Dämon ihren Darm Windung um Windung genüsslich entknotete und uninteressiert fallen ließ: „Ich gab meine Tochter in den Schutz des Mondes, nur er ist fähig, über sie zu wachen, die Sonne – pah, sie hat zugelassen, dass sich jemand an ihr vergreift, dass sie jemand verletzt, DASS IHR JEMAND SCHADET!!! UND DIESER JEMAND BIST DU, UND DAFÜR WIRST DU HEUTE BEZAHLEN!!!“ Und wie das Biest ihre Klauen und Zähne brüllend vor unbändigem Zorn in ihr Fleisch versenkte, ging etwas in Lola kaputt. … … … „... die ist aber grün und blau im Gesicht...“ „... wer von euch Idioten hat letzte Nacht seine Hufe nicht bei sich behalten können...“ „... wenn das der Könich sieht... heilige Arriva...“ „Ohhh...“, brachte die Vergewaltigte mühevoll über die Lippe, „h... hilfe...“ --- Eiskaltes Bergwasser weckte ihre halbtoten Sinne schlagartig zurück zum Leben, ein kräftiger Ruck hinaus, japsend nach Luft schnappen, und ab zurück hinein in das schäumende Element, von dem sie vor Schreck einen großen Schluck inhalierte. Lola hustete und prustete sich sämtliche Artieren und Röhren frei, als die zwei Bergarbeiter von ihr abließen und sie in den Matsch des Weges plumpste, direkt vor zwei gestriegelt weiße Hufe: „Wer sich prügeln kann, der kann auch aufstehen – und wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren, bis zum Wolkensteinpass ist's nen janzes Ende!“ Lola schnaubte sich die Nüstern frei und enthielt sich eines Kommentars: „Wo ist das Gepäck?“ „Steht vor der Verwaltung, und mach hinne, der Regen wird nich besser.“ Sklaventreiber!, fauchte sie in sich hinein und trabte los, ihre Uniform und den Proviant besorgen – aber doch auch irgendwie zumindest ein ganz kleines bisschen froh, an ihn geraten zu sein... das war immer noch angenehmer als die nächtliche Hölle – und auch wenn sie es sich nicht gerne sebst eingestand, Luna hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Große Angst vor dem, was noch kommen würde. (darüber konnte auch nicht...) --- Die Wanderung begann anspruchsvoll. Der Pfad wirkte schon lange nicht mehr benutzt, erst versperrten umgestürzte Bäume, später Geröll hier und da die schmale Spur, und die Last drückte schwer auf ihrem Rücken – auch wenn sie schweres Schleppen gewöhnt war, aber das hier war eindeutig eine Aufgabe für einen Packesel und nicht für sie! Robert schien das wenig zu interessieren, er tänzelte übermütig voraus, rastete von Zeit zu Zeit in einige hundert Metern Distanz und sprang genau dann wieder auf, wenn sie ihn fast erreicht hatte – während er also Lieder pfiff und Steine in den reißenden Fluss warf, schleppte sie sich hier einen ab! Zur Mittagszeit pausierten sie auf einer Anhöhe, wobei, der Ziegenkönich faulenzte schon eine ganze Weile dort, als Lola endlich eintrudelte, erschöpft das Gepäck abwarf und keuchend auf einen Stein die Augen schloss: „Wo bleibt mein Essen?“ „Hol's... hol's dir selber...“, trampelnde Hufschritte, Geraschel, zufriedenes Mampfen – und sie döste auf der Stelle ein. --- Ahhh, tat das gut! Die Kälte störte sie wenig, war es doch warm in der lauen Frühlingssonne, und die Ruhe war unbeschreiblich schön nach den ganzen Kilometern... das sanfte Rauschen des Baches klang süß in ihren Ohren, viel zu schön um wahr zu sein... „Buh!“ Nightmare Moon stand vor ihn, mit blutbeschmierter Schnauze und weit aufgerissenen Augen, eine wild-verzerrte Fratze, aus der literweise Speichel tropfte: „Duuu kannst mir nicht entkommen, dieses Mal nicht, muhahaha!!!“ Und wie Lola noch zu begreifen versuchte, durchlöcherten sie die Reihen messerscharfer Zähne. --- „AHHH!!!“, saß sie hellstwach auf dem Fels, das Herz raste, der Angstschweiß hatte die Oberfläche ölig-glitschig eingeschmiert, ihr Atem rasselte: „Na, auch schon wach? - Könnten denn auch ma weiter.“ „Du... das... ich... essen...“ „Ja is' alles alle, ich dachte du wolltest nix.“ „Das... das darf doch nich... egal... weiter...“, rutschte der Pegasus ins Kiesbett hinab und angelte nach dem doppelten Rucksack, „ich... ich schlafe nie wieder...“ Ihre Worte verklangen ungehört, Robert hatte sich seinen Wanderstock geschnappt und kraxelte bereits weiter. --- Mit den Höhenmetern setzte Schneefall ein, erst feucht und klebrig, dann trocken und eisig, bis er sich gänzlich zum Sturm transformiert hatte. Die Wehen wurden umso höher, je weiter sie stapften, die Sicht unklarer, alles ein einziges Weiß. Robert war in dem dichten Gestöber kaum mehr auszumachen, hin und wieder blitzte ein Funken schwarzer Mähne unter schockgefrosteten Fell auf. Lola hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl und die Orientierung verloren, langsam aber sicher schlich sich dazu noch ein Gefühl der Taubheit in ihre starren Gliedmaßen – du musst weiter, höher, zum Pass, nicht aufgeben, sonst bist du verloren! Dieses Gefühl hatte sie noch nie erlebt, so hilflos war sie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen, so am Ende, so... schwach. Und das letzte, was Lola O'Reilly spürte, bevor sie die Naturgewalten verschluckten, war ein kleiner Funken Wärme. … Das Dunkel war pechschwarz, und dabei blieb es. Keine Nightmare Moon, keine anderen Dämonen, nichts, rein gar nichts. Und doch war da etwas, das spürte sie, und es kam langsam näher... heller, strahlender, wärmer... … Vor ihren Augen tanzten Schatten, die meisten gelb, orange, rot, nur wenige dunkel. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, es gelang ihr nicht, nur der Blick wurde klarer, bis sie schließlich das prasselnde Feuer vor sich entdeckt hatte, das Fels und Eis um sie herum erleuchtete. Und ihr Gegenüber machte sie als ihre Uniform aus, die da ausdünstete – aber was hatte sie dann an? Es war eine grün-rot-braun karierte Wolldecke, ordentlich zusammengefaltet und eingepackt hatte sie jemand... doch nicht etwa... das Gepäck lagerte links von ihr, an der kleinen Holzkiste lehnte sie; da war noch ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels... Eine weiße Gestalt bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Schneewehe am Eingang und schüttelte sich die Flocken aus dem Fell: „Brrr, is' dett kalt draußen, da leck doch einer die Ziege – na, auferstanden von den Toten?“ Das allemal..., dachte Lola dankbar, und schlief fix und foxi ein. --- Es duftete nach Rotwurst, als die Lebensgeister nach albtraumlosen Schlummer die junge Stute zurück in die Eishöhle trugen und sie ausgehungert schnupperte: „Mhmmm... lecker...“ „Nah, hat da jemand Kohldampf, wa?“, ein grinsender Ziegenkönich chillte neben ihr auf einer Tarndecke und hielt mehrere Stücken Fleisch aufgespießt auf seinem Dönerspieß über die Glut, „hast ja mächtich lange jepennt – watt magste denn, Schinkenspeck, Schwenker, Blutwurscht?“ „Geht alles... Hauptsache was zu essen, bitte!“ --- Eine Weile lang war nur das zufriedene Knabbern und Schmatzen zu hören, hin und wieder untermalt vom zergehenden Fett im zischenden Feuer. Zum Fleisch reichte ziegenkönich Brot, Käse und Apfel, dazu tranken sie Bier. Mit den Stücken kehrte Kraft und Wärme in Lola zurück, so gut und köstlich hatte sie lange nicht mehr gespeist! Robert hatte seine Mahlzeit schon lange beendet und spielte mit dem Auge des letzten Steaks auf der Zunge, während Lola ihre letzte Wurstpelle auszutschte und in die Glut beförderte: „Ahhh, das war lecker!“ „Na war aber auch nötich!“, stimmte das geflügelte Einhorn bei und kratzte sich mit seinem Universalkampfmesser aka Kalaschnikowbajonett die Zahnlücken frei, „warst ja auch halb erfroren da draußen, mannoman, dette war echt ne Aktion heute!“ „Kann pony wohl laut sagen...“, hat der mich ernsthaft gerettet?!, „ja... und was ist passiert, ich kann mich nur noch an den Blizzard erinnern?“ „Du warst auf einmal nicht mehr hinter mir, und da bin ich umgekehrt und habe dich aus einer Schneewehe ausgebuddelt – der Rest bis hier rauf war denn aber auch nochma nen gutes Stückchen!“ „Ja... dann... ich weiß ja gar nicht, was ich sagen soll... danke...“ „Keine Ursache du, ick lass doch niemanden hängen, dafür sind... jou.“ „Ja... okey gut...“, Schweigen, dann: „Sag mal, wo genau geht die Black Op eigentlich hin?“ „Dahin, wo noch nie ein Pony unerkannt war – Unkar.“ „Hm, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Und was führt uns dorthin?“ „Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass der weiße Schein Tandos weniger ist als Außenminister Woodman zugibt.“ „Wenn dem so ist...“ „Meinst du nicht?“ „Na ja, was ich bin jetzt über die Unionsrepublik weiß, ist nur Positives: Der größte Handelspartner Equestrias und den Schatten, hochtechnisiert und fortschrittlicher als das Wächterprogramm, geschweige denn die Aliens... und sie möchten Frieden mit allen Nationen, lassen uns sogar an ihrer Technologie, Medizin und was-weiß-ich-noch-alles teilhaben – also wenn das nichts ist, weiß ich ja auch nicht mehr!“ „Ja, da hast du den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen... es gibt da nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit, die mich stört: Die bewachte Grenze und das abgeschirmte Land.“ „Hat das nicht gute Gründe? Es hieß doch, dass das Land überbevölkert ist und keine weiteren Immigranten aufnehmen kann?“ „Das mag die offizielle Version sein, aber es scheint weder Canterlot noch Oblivion zu stören, dass eine Grenze bis zum Äußersten bewacht und ein ganzes Land unzugänglich gehalten wird!“ „Aber wenn sie etwas zu verbergen haben, warum lassen sie uns dann an alldem teilhaben? - Und es sind die allerneusten Waffen und Rüstungen, die wir aktuell im Einsatz haben, ich habe damals mit Eross die große Techik- und Waffenmesse in Tando besucht.“ „Das mag sein, aber macht es dich denn nicht stutzig, dass sonst nichts über diese Unionsrepublik bekannt ist?“ „Jein. Ich bin zwar neugierig, aber ich habe auf der Rundreise eine Menge gesehen, und nichts war in irgendeiner Form nicht so, wie es hätte sein sollen – jede Metropole up-to-date, voller glücklicher Menschen... da könnte sich Ponyville mal ne Scheibe von abschneiden, echt!“ „Na ja, werden wir ja bald sehen... und ick bin müde, woll'n ma denn pennen?“ „Ja, können wir machen...“, Robert erhob sich und rückte sein Laken zurecht, kramte ein zweites aus einem der Rucksäcke hervor und machte es sich mit einem Stoffelch als Kopfkissen auf dem harten Boden bequem: „Na denn jutt Nacht, wa?“ „Ja, gute Nacht.“ ... „Du Robert?“ „Hm, ja?“ „Kann... kann ich bei dir schlafen?“ „Lieber nicht, ich bin verheiratet.“ „'Tschuldigung, ich wollte nicht...“ „Schon jut, passt – na denn, jutt Nacht.“ „Gute Nacht.“ Und mit dem sanften Knistern des Feuers schliefen sie beide ein. --- Zweites Kapitel: Willkommen in Unkar Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte Lola in der Nase und weckte sie sanft auf. Eine Kanne köchelte bereits auf dem provisorischen Herd, von Robert keine Spur. Dankbar über den traumlosen Tiefschlaf wälzte sie sich auf die Seite und blickte hinaus in die aufgehende Sonne, bekam einen guten Schwung Licht ab und nieste kräftig – guten Morgen! Nach ein paar kleinen Dehnübungen lockte sie die Neugier aus dem Quartier, und was sie erwartete, ließ sie alle kalten Hufe vergessen: Ein bombastischer Ausblick über das Kristallgebirge von fast ganz oben! „Na, ausgeschlafen?“ „Joar, doch...“, der Ziegenkönich suchte mit einem Fernglas die Umgebung ab, „willkommen auf dem Wolkenstein!“ „Wahnsinn... das ist echt klasse hier, und erst der Ausblick!“ „Jou, Hotel in Spitzenlage – nur Verpflegung und Betten müssen selbst mitgebracht werden, aber sonst... Sonea hätt's sicher gefallen, wa?“ „Ja, bestimmt... wie ist der Plan, geht es gleich weiter, soll ich packen?“ „Kannst gerne noch watt essen, is' noch jenuch da, und Tee hab' ick ooch jekocht – und keine Panik, wir hamm Zeit und sind nich auf'fer Flucht!“ Na dann... --- Während Lola zwei geschmierte Brote futterte, grübelte sie über den Sinneswandel des Ziegenkönichs nach – war das mal wieder nur Taktik oder echt? Spielte er nur mit ihr? - Sicher, das mit Sonea würde er ihr nicht verzeihen, aber wenn schon, so war er wesentlich besser zu ertragen als gestern! Und wenngleich... - hatte sie sich dabei ertappt, wie sie hektisch das Lager zusammenpackte, nur um ihn nicht zu lange warten zu lassen; oh Mädel, das kann ja heiter werden, jetzt manipuliert er dich schon, und es ist erst der zweite Tag zusammen, Niben hilf! --- Mit vollem Gepäck schwankte sie nach draußen, und noch immer spielte Robert KGB und observierte genauestens ein Areal etwa fünf Kilometer nordöstlich von ihnen: „So, alles fertg, wir können los.“ „Jou, mach'ma – halt!“, er steckte seinen Feldstecher weg und kam sichtlich gut gelaunt zu ihr getrabt und grabschte sich den großen Rucksack, die Holzkiste und die zwei Holzstangen: „Brauchste nich tragen, mach ich!“ „Alles klar... danke.“ „Keine Ursache – so, nu los, und immer schön aufpassen, wir müssen durch Lawinengebiet – schön langsam und vorsichtich, nich, dass noch watt abgeht, wa?“ „Ich passe auf.“ „Na denn, auf los geht’s los!“ --- Es ging leicht abwärts an einer Steilwand entlang, der Weg war völlig von Schneemassen begraben und nur schwer passierbar. Im Gegensatz zu gestern rannte der Ziegenkönich auch nicht mehr so, sondern hielt sich an sein Worte und tastete sich Meter um Meter vor, Schritt um Schritt, Tritt um Tritt suchend: „Is' schon echt übel hier, da hat die Karte ja nich mal gelogen...“ „Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?“ „Zur Grenze, das ist da, wo ich vorhin gespitzelt habe – diesen Weg bis zum nächsten Joch, da rüber auf die andere Bergseite, und dort -“, KRACKS!!! Lola sprang instinktiv zwei Meter zurück, und das rettete ihr Leben: In Bruchteilen von Sekunden brach die ganze Eisnase vor ihren Hufen vom Gestein ab und stürzte donnernd begleitet von Steinblöcken und Schneemassen in die Tiefe, dass es nur so dröhnte, und mit ihr Robert. Hilflos musste die Stute zusehen, wie er von der aufstiebenden Wolke verschluckt wurde und... mitten in der Wand hing, sich an einen kleinen Vorsprung klammernd: „Ah neiiin, nicht nach unten gucken!“ „Flieg hoch!“, rief sie ihm panisch zu, „bevor da noch mehr runterkommt!“ „Mein Flügel!“, dann sah sie es auch, seine rechte Schwinge hing merkwürdig abgeknickt ziemlich nutzlos da, „verdamm'ich, das geht nich!“ Lola überlegte fieberhaft – sie trennten zehn, vielleicht zwanzig Meter, und dazu die Gefahr jederzeit erneut abstürzender Eisblöcke, und er war schwer, dazu das Gepäck: „Bleib ruhig, ich komme dich holen!“ „Ich bin zu schwer, das schaffst du nich!“ „Dann lass den Ballast fallen, das schaffen wir auch ohne!“ „Niemals, dann sind wir verloren in Unkar!“ „Und wie willst du dann gerettet werden?!“ „Flieg erstma rüber!“, na schön, mit Leichtigkeit passierte sie den Abgrund und landete sicher auf der anderen Seite, „und jetzt warte, ich schaff' das schon!“ Der war komplett irre!, konnte sie nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, aber hey, wenn er es so wollte – selbst ist der Hengst... und wie er das war! Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die sie nicht in ihren kühnsten Träumen für möglich gehalten hätte – als Pegasus auch ziemlich unsinnig, solche Kletterkünste drauf zu haben, aber hey –, aber der Ziegenkönich hangelte sich mit Messer und Dönerspieß Meter für Meter auf sie zu, und das ohne weiteren Eisbruch, heiliger Niben! „Na siehste, geht doch!“, grinste er zufrieden und wollte sich eben auf den rettenden Vorsprung hinaufziehen, als just der versagte und der Schwerkraft ins Tal folgte; und mit ihm das hinein gerammte Bajonett, während der Robert sich am Metallknauf seiner Türkenrolle als letzter Rettung krampfte: „Ohhh Scheibenkleister, hilfäää!“ Also doch! „Alles gut, ich bin bei dir!“, griff Lola ihre Dragunov, knotete ein Kletterseil an die Schulterstütze und die andere Seite an eine Felsnadel, legte sich flach auf's Eis und hielt ihm den Lauf so nahe wie möglich hin, „hier, greif zu und zieh dich hoch, ich hab' dich gleich!“ „Du bist zu weit weg, ich müsste springen!“ „Dann spring!“ „Ich...“ „Na los du Held, spring oder stirb!“, das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, nahm etwas Schwung, dazu alle Kraft zusammen, stieß sich ab und – bekam das Scharfschützengewehr zu fassen: „Gut so, fast geschafft – na los hopp, rauf mir dir!“ Mit unglaublicher Anstrengung – und ja, Lola packte nochmal mit an! - wuchtete sich der Ziegenkönich in Sicherheit, zog als allerletzte Amtshandlung seinen geliebten Retter aus dem Eis und kapitulierte im weichen Schnee, wogegen seine Begleiterin ne ganze Menge hatte: „Komm schon, hier ist's nich sicher, wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich raus!“ „... kann... kann nich mehr... geh... lass mich...“ „Nichts da, ich brauch' dich noch!“, und bevor Robert Protest einlegen konnte, packte sie zu und beförderte die satten drei Tonnen auf ihren Rücken: „Festhalten, ich gebe alles!“ Galoppieren war nicht drin, aber traben durchaus, und wie der Wirbelwind stob Lola davon. Sie passierte zwei Eisbrücken und blickte sich nicht um, ertrug alle Last und brach auf dem sicheren Joch entkräftet zusammen... puh, geschafft. --- ... Dieses Mal fand sie sich auf dem Rücken eines Fremden wieder, na ja, so fremd war der gar nicht: „Hey, wir sind ja schon wieder unterwegs!“ „Na klar, aber du hast dir deine Pause redlich verdient gehabt... heilige Arriva, du hast mein Leben gerettet, menschenskind!“ „Und du meins, dann sind wir ja quitt.“ „Stimmebimmt sogar, jou!“ „Ja, stimmt... und nun?“ „... sind wir bald an der Grenze.“ --- Robert hatte nicht zu viel versprochen: Hinter dem nächsten Bergrücken zog sich das Band aus Stahl, Beton und Stacheldraht drohend durch die weiße Landschaft: „Na sieht ja echt einladend aus.“ „Jou, nicht besonders – hier, guck's dir am besten ma selber an...“, Lola spähte durch sein Binokular, „zwei Signalzäune, dann die Mauer... na ja, hab' schon Schlimmeres gesehen.“ „Gibt's da Minen, Selbstschussanlagen oder dergleichen?“ „Nö, nix davon, aber alle fünf Kilometer einen Wachturm und mobile Patrouillen – aber keine Panik, ick hab' nen Plan, folge mir unauffällich... und nimm ma deine Waffe innen Anschlach, pony weiß ja nie!“ --- Die drei Wachposten langweilten sich beinahe zu Tode und vertrieben sich den unendlichen Dienst mit dummem Rumsitzen, hinaus in das eisige Niemandsland starrend. Unnötiges Sprechen war ebenso strikt untersagt wie jede anderweitige Beschäftigung, wovon in Anbetracht von Kameraüberwachung und Tonaufzeichnung auch tunlichst abgeraten wurde - Verlassen ihres Türmchens sowieso, es sei denn zu grenzschützender Absicht. Alle Viertelstunde die gleiche Protokollmeldung des Offiziers, dann wieder die übliche Routine, Nichtstun, Warten auf die Ablösung. Vielleicht doch mal einen heimlichen (und verbotenen!) Blick auf die Uhr... nein, lieber nicht! „Zwölf Uhr fünfundvierzig Minuten, Lage ruhig, keine Vorkommnisse.“ Wenn wenigstens einmal etwas Interessantes passieren würde..., brummete der Equestriaseitenüberwacher einen kleinen Schluck Wasser aus seiner Einwegplastikflasche süffelnd, das weiße Gestöber von links nach rechts, oben zu unten, vorne bis hinten, drunter und drüber... - halt, diese Silhuette da! „Kommandant, da ist etwas!“ Sofort kehrte das Leben und mit ihm eine ungewohnte Hektik in die drei Grenzer, durch das gezückte Fernglas bestand kein Zweifel: „Los, den Eindringling schnappen wir uns!“ Die glatte Metalltreppe hinunter gerast, die MPis aus den Wandhalterungen gerissen, das Tor in Zaun und Mauer aufgeschlüsselt (natürlich in Bruchteilen von Sekunden per Chipkarte!) und die kurze Distanz zu den verdächtigen Umrissen mit forschem „Keine Bewegung, Grenzverletzung!“ zurückgelegt - oh Wunder, eine Verhaftung, Protokolle schreiben, vielleicht auch F... Sie stoppten, rieben sich die verspiegelten Plexiglasschneebrillen, ob ihnen diese sich möglicherweise mit einem Trugbild einen Scherz erlaubten, glotzten ungläubig den mächtigen Schneehengst an, der da mit eiskalter Ruhe im glitzernden Weiß hockte und sich sein langes Eishorn abgrinste. Wie dem übereifrigen Soldaten ein gequältes „Fuck!“ entfuhr, fiel soeben die eiserne Tür heim in die Unionsrepublik hinter ihnen ins Schloss. --- Mit einem blauen Funken Magie blies Robert dem Kartenleser den Geist aus: „Sodella, datt hat ja ma wieder alles wunderbarst jeklappt!“ „Ich muss schon sagen...“, Lola begutachtete misstrauisch die fremd-feindliche Umgebung, „ganz schön viel modernste Technik hier.“ „Pah, alles hoch störanfälliger Schnickschnack!“, der Ziegenkönich setzte mit zwei gekonnten Hufgriffen den Hauptsicherungskasten außer Gefecht, „was die Hax-Armee hier an Personal einspart hätten'se man lieber in anständige Ausrüstung investiert!“ „Gut dass sie's nicht haben...“, überlegte seine Begleiterin laut vor sich hin, als sie in das Schneemobil kletterte und die beiden mit ordentlich Karacho und ultra schnallgedämpften Motor von dannen brausten. Die Infrarotkamera an dem kleinen beinahe vom Sturm verschluckten Toilettenhäuschen zoomte ihnen noch lange nach. --- ... Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory